


Greyling

by AlexSeanchai



Series: nine lives, snake's eyes [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: 100words, Context Clues, Drabble, Gen, Good Friend Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Ladyblogger Alya Césaire, POV Third Person Objective, Podfic Welcome, Protective Alya Césaire, Puns & Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: Hipparchia semele, a butterfly species present throughout much of Europe: common name in English, greyling, or in French, agreste.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe
Series: nine lives, snake's eyes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959910
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117
Collections: 100 Words





	Greyling

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _villain_

"Semele, mother of Dionysos, died when she asked to behold her son's divine father," mutters Alya, flicking through Wikipedia. "Parents, the hero Kadmos, and Harmonia, Eris's opposite number—oh, interesting, _Harmonia_ is a genus of ladybeetle—"

"Next you'll say _Hipparchia_ is a cavalry unit, so Hawkmoth is calling in the cavalry?" Nino asks.

"Alya, you're overthinking this," Marinette adds. "It's 'little grey one'."

"You, shut up," Alya tells Marinette. To Nino, she says, "You, keep talking."

"Don't worry," Marinette murmurs to Adrien. "Her readers won't notice she didn't mention the French name. No unfounded accusations."

"Thanks," Adrien mumbles. "I think."

**Author's Note:**

> [My comment policy](https://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/post/612627045048008704/as-a-fic-writer-i-need-every-reader-to-know): tl;dr happy comments make me happy. So do thinky comments, of course, but there exist jerks who think only thinky comments are worth anyone leaving.
> 
> Find me on [Dreamwidth](https://alexseanchai.dreamwidth.org/) and [Tumblr](https://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/).


End file.
